Servant of Evil
by InLoveWithFairyTail
Summary: "Anything for you, my Queen." For Lucy, who gave a meaning to Natsu's life, he will do anything. Even kill...(on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: The Princess and her Servant

**Hey you guys! I'm back and with a story that is based on Len Kagamine's "Servant of Evil". This is a Vocaloid song that is extremely sorrowful. I changed a few parts - like where the main charaters are twins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or "Servant of Evil"! **

* * *

**For Lucy, who gave meaning to Natsu's life, he will do anything. Even kill…**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Princess and her Servant**

_"Once upon a time…"_

This is the tale of a royal princess and an orphan servant boy who were brought together by fate. At first, happiness was in the palms of their hands, and then…

"Mistress," the Nanny said, her face hidden by the shadows of the castle, "this is the new servant boy who will be assisting you. His name is Natsu Dragneel. You may order him as you like."

The young blonde princess, with her six-year-old naivety, looked at the boy before her with curiosity. He was a bedraggled thing, just her age, and his whole face was smeared with dirt. His eyes were glazed over, dull, as if he had had his life sucked right out of him. His pink hair hung above his face in scraggly ropes, and his clothes were tattered and torn, just bits of cloth that hung off his body. His hands were scratched and stained with dry blood, probably his own, and his feet were blistered, smeared with grime and mud.

He didn't look up as he was introduced to Lucy, but instead looked down at his feet silently.

"Hi!" Lucy trilled, stepping up to him. She took his hands into her own, and his head snapped up. His onyx eyes dug into her brown ones; he was wondering, wondering why she was here, next to him, holding his hands as if they were close to each other. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia! What's yours?"

"Mistress, I told you-"

"Natsu." The boy's voice was hoarse and croaky, as if he had not drunk any water for a long time. "My name…it's Natsu."

The Nanny pursed her lips at being interrupted, but let the disturbance slide with a sigh. "Natsu, why don't you show the Mistress up to her room?"

"Nana, won't I be the one doing the 'showing'?" Lucy asked innocently, "It's Natsu's first time here-!"

"Mistress," Nanny said slowly, but with a hint of impatience in her voice, "He is nothing more than parentless trash. You shall not get close to him. He is only meant to be here to serve you...but he'll be doing courtyard work most of the time, so you won't get to see him very often."

Lucy frowned, and hunched her shoulders forward. "That's rather mean, isn't it? To call someone trash; that's ridiculous."

"Show the Mistress to her room, Natsu."

The boy nodded weakly, and gestured for the young girl to follow him. She obliged, but her questions poured from her mouth as they walked along.

"Are you from Fiore?"

"Yes."

"What town?"

"Does it matter when it doesn't exist anymore?"

Lucy stayed quiet after that, but her excitement grew as they entered her room at last.

"That's my bed, those are my books for learning, and that's…"

"…a piano."

The blonde miss looked at Natsu, whose hands stroked the instrument gently. His fingers, although still scarred and dirty, looked strangely beautiful in the sunlight that streamed into the room.

"Do you want to play it?" Lucy asked him quietly.

He looked at her in alarm. He wordlessly shook his head, trying to back away. "I won't be allowed to."

"Go ahead," Lucy urged. "They'll think it's me, anyways."

Natsu hesitated, before sliding onto the bench, and lightly placing his hands on the keys. He pressed down.

A soft music filled the room, and Lucy closed her eyes slowly as the melodic sound caressed her ears. She started to sway her head to the rhythm of the song, and almost began to sing when loud footsteps echoed from down the hallway.

"Get up, quick!" she hissed to the boy, and he did so obediently. By the time the door opened to reveal the Nanny, Lucy was seated at the piano and Natsu was standing in the middle of the room, as if he watching her play.

"Get…out, you vagrant!" Nanny snapped at Natsu, who quickly exited the room.

Lucy listened as the old woman scolded the boy right outside her door, and smiled as the lady's footsteps disappeared. The princess opened her door just a crack, and grinned when she saw Natsu standing there.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered to him, and just for a moment, a hint of a smile crossed the boy's face.

* * *

**Two months later…**

"Today's so beautiful," Lucy said quietly. "Look, Natsu, there's a bird. I think that one's a sparrow."

Instead of laying on the grass right in the middle of the Royal Garden, Natsu, now dressed in breachers and a sharp vest, was sitting, amazed by the brilliant blue of the sky, the sound of the birds, and the drifting clouds overhead.

"Isn't the sky really blue, today?" Lucy chirped, and Natsu looked at her, nodding slightly.

"That's a flower."

"Flower."

"That's a cloud."

"Cloud."

"That's a tree."

"Tree."

"Hey, Natsu…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how to read?"

He looked at her, his eyes sparkling. A light was slowly returning to the young boy's eyes each time he spent time with the young princess. He still had yet to smile, though.

"No. Why?"

"I have this really great book that I should like for you to read…" Lucy smiled shyly. "We could read it together if you'd like."

Natsu cocked his head, and then…he smiled. The sunlight seemed to create a halo around his head as he did so, creating a crown of light. "I learn through my music. I love it when I play the piano and you sing, Lucy."

The blonde hesitated for a moment before leaning over and giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy says that a kiss means 'I love you'. So…I love you lots, Natsu."

The boy stared at her for a moment, and then he showed her his smile again.

* * *

**Four months later…**

"Gray!" Lucy squealed as the black-haired boy rammed into her, hugging her with all his might.

"Lucy!" he yelled, pulling back. His six-year-old face beamed with delight.

"How long are you going to stay over?"

"Dad says that I can stay here at Heartfilia Kingdom for a few days, but then I have to return to Fullbuster Kingdom. How have you been doing?"

"Great."

* * *

From inside the castle, a man with blonde hair and an exquisite suit leaned against a window, watching the young prince and princess interact.

A woman behind him, also blonde and adorning a pink gown, stared at him, hands clasped together patiently.

"The engagement between Lucy and the young prince of Fullbuster Kingdom have been made," the man said finally, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"But Jude, they're still so young!" the woman said, her voice filled with anxiety.

"Every kingdom has turned their back to us - the most powerful of them all. Our only hope is the Fullbuster Kingdom – it was only a matter of time before they, too, betrayed us."

"You are only using Lucy as a coin, a tool – to maintain your power."

"And what is wrong with that?" Jude spat, turning his eyes on Layla, the woman. "I have gained this almighty kingdom through sweat, tears, and…blood! If I lose this kingdom, I lose my life's work! What about that can't you understand, woman!? If you should ask me, I think we have bigger problems, like how that filthy servant has been hanging around Lucy-!"

"You mean Natsu? You know that he's entirely devoted to her-"

"I do not care! He is a wimp! The only thing he is doing is getting close to her…just on the edge of ruining the arrangement between our kingdom and the Fullbusters'!"

"Dear! Calm down!"

Layla's voice echoed in the empty recesses of the castle, and the silence that followed was eerie.

"Of course. I will calm down. But if that piece of _crap _gets any closer to our daughter, I'll have him hung by his neck on the nearest _pole."_

Layla tried to find the words to change her husband's mind, but came up short. Instead, she ducked her head. "Of course, Your Majesty. Your word is absolute."

* * *

"You're leaving, huh?" Lucy asked Gray as he mounted his horse.

"Yeah," the boy replied. "I have to attend to some business in Father's kingdom. But I promise I'll be back soon-!"

"Alright then! Bye-bye!"

The blond girl was already running away, and Gray stared after her as she went.

"She used to cry when I left," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, are you feeling lonely there, little Highness, sir?" Loke asked, the companion on Gray's trip.

"Shut up! Could we just go, please?"

"Natsu!" Lucy called. "Natsu!"

"I'm right here."

The girl turned into the garden, where Natsu was ripping weeds from the ground in Queen Layla's daffodil bed. Lucy came up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Working."

"Oh, okay!"the young girl said cheerfully, smiling as she grabbed onto a weed.

"Wait, Lu-!"

"Ow!"

Lucy winced as she injured her finger on the weed's prickly leaf. She lifted her hand to her face as blood started to squeeze out of the wound.

"Natsu…what should I do? It's bleeding-!"

"Here…"

Before, Lucy could stop him, the pink-headed boy was already bringing her finger into his mouth, where he sucked at the blood and spat it out onto the ground.

"Natsu! I just touched the ground with this hand! It's…it's dirty! You could get sick!"

The boy lifted his face to gaze into her eyes. "If it's for you, my Princess, I would do anything at any cost."

He went back to sucking her finger, unaware of the girl's shocked reaction…and the way his words would always be engraved into her mind.

* * *

**Eight years later…**

"Have you heard?" the ladies-in-waiting whispered, "The Princess has been decided as the heir to the throne!"

"Are you serious?" the sewing lady asked, disgusted, "That wretch? She's entirely weak-willed. Shouldn't the next ruler of the kingdom be someone more capable?"

"I heard that the king's younger brother has been _dying _to get the title of heir for a long time now. He isn't all too pleased about the official decision being that Young Mistress Lucy will be the one getting the name."

"Oh please, you mean Master Eric? He absolutely _hates _the child now. I can see why…she's very spoiled. It'd be better if she fell off a cliff or something."

The ladies-in-waiting laughed, "How horrible of you to say such a thing."

"Well, who doesn't feel the same way?"

Unknown to them, just outside their chamber, a fourteen-year-old girl, blonde and beautiful, was listening to them very intently.

* * *

Natsu was working on patching the Princess's riding dress when she came bursting in herself, full of tears and stories. Patiently and calmly, he turned away from his work, brushing his pink hair from his eyes, and adjusting the sleeves of his button-down shirt. His vest was a little too tight again – he would have to inform the "Nanny" about that. But for now, he stared as Lucy stood before him, sniffling. A quiet rage towards the person who had made her like this burnt within him, but he only stood up and pulled the Princess to him.

"What happened, Lucy?" he asked gently.

"Nobody likes me," she sniffed, hiccupping, "They all want me dead! They all hate me! And just because Father wants to make me the new, stupid 'king' of the kingdom!"

Natsu pulled away, smiling at her as she pouted.

"Here, look, I fixed your riding gown." He swept the dress off the table and dangled it in front of her. "So, don't cry anymore, okay?"

Lucy stared at his fingers. "You pricked yourself a couple of times."

Natsu looked down at them, and saw she was right. "Well, I can't defend you from attackers, and I can't fend off swordsmen, so this is the best I can do…and I'm not very good at it either."

The blonde stared into his eyes. "I don't want you to get wounds all the time just because you're doing something for me."

"If it's for you, I'd do anything."

"Not this again…"

"Lucy…without you, I would still have been lost, and dead inside. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't really be _living _right now. Because I've got you, I have something I want to protect. So, that's why, no matter the risk, no matter the cost, I'll do _anything _for you."

He shoved the dress into her arms. "So how about you go riding, hmm?"

She smiled at him. "All right, Natsu Dragneel. You get your way, again."

He watched as she ran away to the stables; he looked down at his hands, and sorely wished that instead of sewing something up, instead of picking weeds from her favorite gardens, instead of playing the piano for her…he wished that he could protect her, instead.

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

Layla's voice ripped through Jude's head. He looked tiredly up at her from his desk.

"What is it?"

"It's Lucy…she's fallen off her horse!"

The man stood up, his eyes wild. "Is she injured? Any permanent damage!?"

"No, she's just unconscious-!"

"Then that's a relief."

Layla stared at Jude, wide-eyed. "What?"

"If she were to have any distortions in her features, the Fullbusters would call off the marriage and turn on us. Our kingdom could have been doomed."

The Queen looked at her husband, a hot, red rage bubbling inside of her. But instead of letting it explode, instead of throwing it at him, she ducked her head, and murmured, "Yes…a relief."

* * *

"Have you heard? The poor mistress has been injured."

"What happened?"

"Seems that she fell off her ride…"

Natsu jerked away from the tedious work of organizing the spice rack, and stared at the passing servants before him. His head buzzed noisily as he made the connection. He had told Lucy to ride her horse, to go out and ride…it was his fault that she had…

Before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the kitchen.

A hot fear grew within his chest as he crossed the front hall, and twisted onto the stairs; he climbed them two at a time, his breath catching in his throat as he turned onto the familiar hallway leading to Lucy's room. If Lucy was dead, what would he do? He'd be lost again, just like when he came here. His life would lose its meaning…

Without thought, he slammed the door open.

"Lucy!"

"Na – servant?" Layla said incredulously, watching dumbly as the pink-headed boy made his way to the princess's bedside. He jumped onto the mattress, his hands shaking the unawake Lucy.

"Lucy! Lucy! Please! Wake up!"

The flawless eyelids fluttered, and then opened, revealing warm, chocolate brown eyes that stared groggily up at the young boy's face.

"Natsu…" she whispered. "Why are you crying?"

He lifted his hands to his face, but Lucy beat him to it. Her cool hands brushed his cheeks and brought away a tear that rolled down it. Natsu cupped her precious hands to his face, and started when the bedroom door slammed open yet again. This time, the open doorframe revealed a much more frightening character; someone older, manlier, angrier…

"Father!" Lucy gasped, and struggled to get up. Natsu helped her, and yelped as Jude grabbed onto his hair and yanked him out of the bed.

"Don't touch her with your filthy hands!" Jude screamed, stomping down on Natsu's hand with his boot.

"No! Stop! Daddy!" Lucy wailed, trying to climb out of bed, but pain wracked her body, and she was immobilized.

"I heard you play piano for her?" Jude whispered crazily, "Would this bring the end to that?"

The heel of his foot ground into Natsu's hand and the boy screamed in pain. Lucy's cries filled the bedchamber, her miserable moans echoing in Natsu's head.

"Stop," he moaned, and Jude leaned in to looked him in the eye.

"What was that?"

"You can do whatever you want to me _outside," _Natsu said hoarsely, trying to look the man right in the eye. "But not here. You're making Lucy sad. She's not smiling. Don't do anything that will make her cry. Kill me if you want, but not in front of her."

Jude's right eye twitched ever so slightly and he growled in a low voice, "You would go that far just to keep her happy?"

Natsu gave the king a smile. "For her, I would do anything."

The blonde man straightened up and gestured to a maid. "Bring him to the drawing room. I will come with you. To take care of things."

The pink-headed boy gagged as the servant woman gently picked him up, and dragged him outside. Jude followed closely behind, his face darkening with every step.

"No!" Lucy screamed. "Don't kill him! Don't kill Natsu! DADDY! DON'T KILL HIM! MOTHER, DON'T LET HIM LEAVE! I CAN'T LIVE WITH NATSU! DON'T LET THEM TAKE HIM!"

The door shut, and muffled her screams, but they still haunted the boy as he was escorted down the hall. When the trio had reached the bottom of the stairs, Jude turned, looking the maid in the eye.

"Get Layla to send this trash somewhere far away. Somewhere where he won't interfere with Lucy and the young prince of Fullbuster Kingdom."

"What-?" Natsu began to say.

"Or do you want to die, boy?" Jude spat, his anger sparking as the boy tried to defy his words.

_As long as I stay, Lucy will cry. As long as I stay, Lucy will be spending her time with someone as weak as me. _

"I will go," he whispered. "Anything for the Princess."

* * *

Lucy crept out of her room. The stillness of night had completely washed over the castle, and she silently made her way towards Natsu's room. She tiptoed across a great doorway that led to a room that housed Uncle Eric, and almost started to run after going past it…until she heard voices.

"That wretch should have just been killed off right there and then when she fell off her darn horse!"

Uncle Eric.

Women's voices purred from within the room.

"Did you set it up?"

"I wish. If I had, I would have made sure the job would have been done correctly. That little brat of a niece is in my way to being the ruler of the kingdom! It wouldn't make much difference if she was assassinated today or tomorrow."

The women laughed. "That spoiled brat…the only difference would be the freedom of the many servants serving her."

"No one would miss that bitch," Uncle Eric bubbled, and started to laugh with his company.

Lucy swallowed back the hurt, and began to run.

Natsu stirred as light fell across his face. He sat up as a figure stood in his doorway, and froze as the possibility of the person being dangerous dawned on him.

"Wait…is that you, Lucy? What are you – are you crying?"

The girl ran across the length of the room and buried her face into the boy's shoulder. Her tears soaked his sleeve, but he only wound his arms about the girl as she wept.

"I'm unwanted…" she whispered.

"Was it your uncle?" Natsu asked her, and she nodded.

"Lucy, it's okay. I think you're important. You mean something to me, you're precious to me. It's all right."

The girl stopped her sobbing, and pulled away from him, smiling. "As long as I've got you, Natsu, I'll be fine! I was so happy when I heard you were still alive."

For a minute, it seemed that his heart had stopped, and he had forgotten how to breathe. When everything returned to normal again, he ducked his head, and put his head into his hands.

"What's the matter?" the blonde asked, her tone suddenly filling with fear.

"Lucy…I'm going somewhere far away. I don't know when I'll be back, if I'll ever be back…I'm going tomorrow."

"No," Lucy whispered, and then said more loudly, "No!"

"But it'll be all right," he said, his voice calm as he grabbed onto the girl's elbows, "because I'll find my way back to you, no matter what."

Lucy grabbed onto him as well, her voice tainted with sobs, "Do you promise?"

She extended her pinky as her hand trembled.

Natsu smiled. "Anything for the Princess."

He hooked his pinky onto hers.

* * *

"_Once upon a time, in the faraway kingdom of Heartfilia, there was the princess and her servant – brought together by fate, perhaps. They were happy and content to spend their time together. But they were soon separated, and the good times ended as they sometimes do. _

_As the boy was sent to a foreign land, he trained to protect the Princess, and he fell in love. _

_And back at the kingdom, the Princess was well on her way to becoming the Queen. But the darkness came down, it crashed down on her with a thud, the start of the evil spread to her. _

_There was a chance that she would survive when the young servant came back…but the darkness ate her up faster and faster. _

'_Anything for the Queen. I will do anything for you.'_

_The next chapter of her life…she was called the 'Daughter of Evil'…_

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this. I know I rushed, but I didn't want go slowly over the young part of their lives. It goes this way in the manga for 'Servant of Evil' as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Anything for you

**I'm really glad that a lot of you liked my story! (Well, technically Vocaloid's and the manga's, but I made quite a few adjustments for this chapter). Thank you to Crystalz-the-dark-angel, Minallys, Dog's Paw Burning in Hot Ash, Ms. oLaLa (such a great song, isn't it? So sad though DX), GoldenRoseTanya, PurpleSkyDragon, and Sen'ninriki!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or "Servant of Evil" or Vocaloid! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Anything for you**

"So, I'll be your instructor, Natsu, and Erza will be your swordsmanship trainer," said the beautiful woman with long, wavy white hair. She cocked her head as she smiled, but her right hand held onto a ruler that she used to lightly tap her left palm with. "Oh, and welcome to Fullbuster Kingdom."

"Ah, crap," Natsu muttered under his breath, his neck shining with sweat.

"What did you just say, you little bastard?" the redheaded woman apparently named Erza said threateningly, "I don't want to hear that kind of crap spewing out of your mouth, you hear me?"

"Erza…" Mirajane, the long-haired woman, sighed, touching her forehead with her hand. She laid down the ruler onto a desk, and smiled brightly at the pink-headed boy. "What's the problem, student, dear?"

"I- I'm sorry, malady," Natsu stammered, "but I think that, maybe, I have the wrong address."

"And why do you think that, Summer Boy?" Erza snorted, adjusting her armor.

"The king of Heartfilia Kingdom sent me here to be exiled from away from his daughter. Would he really give me an education and the training to become a better fighter, as well?"

"No," Mira smiled, her long gown rustling as she went to the other side of the large library that they were in. "He would not."

"But Her Majesty Queen Layla would," Erza said lazily, gesticulating with her arms. "She intends to bring you back to the kingdom when your learning here is done."

"And when will that be?" Natsu asked, his voice filled with anxiety.

"We're not entirely sure," Mira said before Erza could cut in with a sharp response. "It may be years, decades."

"The Princess…"

"And what about the Princess?" the scarlet-haired woman asked, smirking. She twisted her hair up into a ponytail.

"I," Natsu hesitated, and then bowed, "Please teach me with all you've got."

Mirajane sighed, "It must be nice…this young love I've heard about."

Natsu stood, his gaze fixated on the ground. "What is between Lu – the Princess…and I is not love. Do I want to see her? Yes. Do I want to meet her again? Yes. Do I love her? Not as a man would love a woman. I just wish to protect her with all I've got. I would do anything for her."

Erza grunted, and stood from her chair, flipping her ponytail behind her shoulder. "Well, even if it's love or what you speak of, I've got to go. There's a couple of robbers that His Royal Majesty King Simone Fullbuster demands I take care of. Have a nice day, you two."

"Be safe," Mira called as Erza shut the front doors behind her. Then, she turned to Natsu in a huff.

She retreated to a bookshelf, and proceeded to pull out a dozen books. She then came over to Natsu's desk and lay the books heavily upon it. She tapped the topmost one.

"Let's get started with the basics, shall we?"

Natsu took hold of the one she had been hitting her fingers against. "This one?"

Mira smiled and laughed. "No…all of them."

**Eight Months Later…the Heartfilia Kingdom**

"So, it's been decided then? Lucy Heartfilia will be the next heir for the throne?"

"Yes," Jude sighed, his fingers rubbing his eyelids.

"Yes…thank you, Your Majesty," the royal worker bowed, and the left, taking with him the document that finalized Lucy's coronation a few years into the future.

"Brother!"

Eric.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Jude continued to sit in silence, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"I am your younger brother! I am a male! Aren't I more fit to be the net heir?!"

The king finally stood up, his chair scraping against the marble floor. The cleaning maid almost tsked at the way the legs left marks on the shiny floor.

"In qualifications, yes, you are. But in the desired elements of a ruler…you are far from them."

Eric spluttered, his plump face growing purple with rage. "Well, what of the little wench-?"

"Princess," Jude's voice rose just a notch.

"Yes, yes, Princess…she doesn't exactly fit the model to be a 'king', either, does she?"

The king drew his fingers through his hair, and opened his mouth to answer when the oaken doors to the room opened.

"Father…"

"Lucy," Jude nodded to her. "Good timing. I was just about to call someone in to escort your Uncle out. Could you do so, please?"

The blonde princess looked unpleasantly at her father's uncle, but bowed deeply. "As you wish, Father. Your word" –and unseen to the people in the room, a delicate little smirk crossed the girl's porcelain features – "is absolute."

Uncle Eric scowled, planting his feet into the ground.

"Eric," Jude growled, "Leave my presence at once."

The plump man obliged reluctantly, stepping out into the hallway with the princess. He stared at her disgustedly.

"This way, _Uncle."_

They walked in silence, and the young girl almost thought that the Uncle wasn't going to do anything nasty. She should have known better.

When they got to the marble flooring of the hallway right next to the garden, he pushed her down, cackling as he did so. Several maids around him snickered at the fallen girl, their faces twisting in satisfaction.

He waltzed over to the sprawled out girl, grinding the heel of his shoe into her hand evilly.

"Helpless now without your little servant boy, aren't you? If he was here, he would have saved you already. Really, that piece of crap was worthless, nothing but a bunch of stinking garbage waiting to be thrown into a pile of horse manure. Even if he hadn't been exiled out of the castle by my older brother, he would have been thrown out by me. You know where? In the stables, 'cause that's where a piece of-!"

"Shut up!" Lucy screeched, yanking her hand out from under her Uncle's foot. She looked up at him ferociously, her eyes wild. "When I become Queen, those who dare push me to the ground will have their hands done away with, those who dare step on me will have their legs rendered useless, and those" – she looked at the maids –"who dare laugh at me will have their mouths sown shut!"

Everyone was silent, and Lucy stood, her hair disheveled. She looked at her uncle and smirked, bringing her arms across her chest. "Well? What are you waiting for? The next heir of the Heartfilia Kingdom stands before you. Kneel before me!"

Around her, she could hear all the maids and servants crouching, but her eyes were only trained on her Father's brother. Trembling, he dropped to his knees, and looked up at her, his eyes full of hate.

"My apologies, Your Majesty."

Lucy smiled, but the act never reached her eyes. "That's what I thought, Uncle. That's what I thought."

**Three Years Later…**

"Natsu!"

It was that girl, again. She had long black hair, pulled back into a chignon, and always wore a deep, navy blue dress. Actually, there were tons of girls like this everyday. Natsu stared blankly at them as they struggled to get a look at him. He had just finished sword practice with Erza, and had knocked her weapon out of her hands when the squeal of the girls started to get to him. He was sweaty, and he took a swing of water from his bottle as he sat down for a rest.

Erza-sensei leaned on her sword, giving a low, long whistle. "Look at the many fangirls you've got there, Natsu. You've grown so handsome over the years."

The boy wrinkled his nose. "That sounds gross coming from you."

She hit him with the butt of her sword. "And you've acquired quite a cold attitude."

He sat back, dumping the rest of the water over his head. He stood up, shaking his head free of any droplets. "Mirajane-sensei told me to get new books for out lessons. I have got to go now."

"Right, right…so, see you tomorrow then, Natsu?"

"Yes, of course. Have a _pleasant _day, sensei."

Erza chuckled, watching as the boy slipped off his button down shirt to get ready to go to town. That seventeen-year-old could be such a smart aleck.

The books Mira had ordered for him to purchase were extremely heavy. He lugged them along, ignoring the stares he got from many young – and attractive – women. His hair had grown slightly longer over the last couple of years, so he had taken to chopping it off himself. It was weirdly cut, but the messy hairdo suit him.

The sun beat down on him relentlessly. Finally, he decided to take a break. He set the bag of books down on the ground, and wiped his forehead off with a handkerchief when something caught his eye.

A trail of white hair. His eyes follower the strands until he saw a face. And what a face it was.

She was delicate, her skin white as milk, and her lips were the color of rubies. When she smiled, her teeth shone like pearls, and her eyes sparkled like sapphires. The skin of her body seemed to glow with the radiance and beauty of diamonds, and her long eyelashes were like vines of jewels and gems. Her pure white hair – waist-long and silky – cradled her face, and she wore a wide bonnet to protect herself from the sun's warm rays. She was dressed in a pink dress that exploded out at the bottom. She laughed at something, and turned her head slightly. Her gaze met his.

For a moment, she did nothing, and then slowly…she smiled. Natsu grinned back, and felt slightly disappointed when the boy next to her – who had raven black hair, and drooping eyes – took her away into the busy streets.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

Natsu turned to look at a wizened old man who was standing next to him.

"The mistress with the white hair?"

"Yes. They call her the 'Jewel of the Country', or at least, she would be, if she married the man who was next to her, His Royal Prince Gray Fullbuster."

"Isn't the prince of Fullbuster Kingdom arranged to marry the princess of…Heartfilia Kingdom?"

The old man nodded sadly. "Alas, his Royal Prince has fallen head over heels for the young Ojou-sama of Strauss Kingdom, Her Royal Princess…Lisanna. And she in turn, loves him as well."

Lisanna. What a pretty name for a…magnificent girl.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for her, my lad."

Natsu smiled. "I have."

And he walked away.

**Meanwhile, in the** **The Heartfilia Kingdom**

"I am afraid that His Royal Majesty has fallen…deathly ill."

"Oh dear."

Layla ducked her head down, her eyes shimmering with sadness. Tears threatened to drop out of her eyes as she sat beside Jude's bedside. In contrast, the young princess stood with complete serenity at her father's side, not an emotion licking her face. Her blonde hair was twisted back into a bun that was held up by a fancy yellow and black hair adornment.

"Lucy, don't you have anything to say?" Layla sobbed, bringing her face out of her hands.

The princess brought out her hand to touch her father's chin. "Of course."

The king looked at her, and waited for what she had to say.

"When I become Queen, I will bring Natsu back."

She smiled sweetly, and left the room.

**Weeks Later…the Fullbuster Kingdom**

Natsu was studying when Mirajane came into the room, her features graced with a strained smile. The boy looked up from his books, setting his quill down onto the desk. Mira and Erza always told him he paid too much attention to studying and training, and not enough time enjoying his life as a young man. But he always returned back to his bookwork after their lectures, anyway.

"What's wrong, Mira-sensei?" he asked, standing up from his chair. Mirajane wrung her hands together, still smiling.

"What makes you think there's something wrong, Natsu?"

"Your face looks horrible."

A look of utter anger crossed his teacher's face for a moment, before it sagged down with sorrow. "His Royal Majesty Jude Heartfilia of Heartfilia Kingdom has passed away."

Natsu froze and stammered, "H-Heartfilia…?"

"The Queen has asked for you to return."

"The Queen…"

Mira started to cry, smothering her face with tears. "Don't go, Natsu! Nothing awaits you there but grief and sadness. Here, you have Erza and I, and you've also found someone you love!"

Natsu stares at his weeping teacher, until he does the unexpected. He walks over to her and hugs her.

"I have to go back, Mirajane-sensei," he whispered, and pulled back. The woman was now trying to wipe off her face, and she smiled forcedly through her sadness.

"You have to, or you want to?"

"I _want _to."

"Yes. I figured."

"Are you done?" Erza asked suddenly from the doorway. "'Cause you've got a lot of packing to do, Natsu."

**A few weeks later…**

"The Queen gives her permission for you to enter the royal drawing room," the butler said, stroking his mustache. He eyed Natsu with a disgusted look. "Though I do not know why she has requested the presence of a varmit like you."

Natsu smiled pleasantly, "Nice caterpillar, sir. Though your upper lip is an odd place to keep a pet bug, isn't it?"

The man scowled grouchily, and gestured for him to come in. Natsu followed, looking around at the castle as they traveled through the hallways.

"The Heartfilia Castle has not changed a bit," he commented to no one in particular.

Despite that, the butler still responded, "Ah, yes, ever since the king passed away, Her Ladyship had been under a great amount of stress that she has not been able to renovate the quarters. She has asked the Princess to help, but the young girl would not comply."

"I see."

Lucy was not one to submerge herself in something like house redecorating, anyways. She'd much rather read books, or sit in the garden…do anything but remind herself she lived in a gargantuan mansion with a couple of rooms she probably didn't know about.

"Your Highness," the butler suddenly said, opening a pair of huge oaken doors, "The...new servant is here."

And with that, the man ushered the boy in, and left.

Queen Layla Heartfilia sat in the velvet sofa chair, her blonde hair turning a slight white, and her eyes sagging. Yet, she still smiled forcedly, and gestured for him to sit down. He obliged, and looked around warily.

"Welcome back, Natsu," the Queen welcomed warmly.

"Thank you, my Lady," he said, bowing awkwardly in his sitting position.

She laughed. "No need for formalities…oh."

She touched her forehead lightly and swayed.

"Are you okay, my Queen?" Natsu asked urgently, as he supported her with his arms.

"Yes…actually, no. I am not okay. I'm afraid it is only a matter of time before I come down with the cold. I really should rest…but first, I must talk to you."

Natsu backed up, and sat back down where he had been sitting.

"You see, Natsu, I know you are very close to my daughter."

"Yes, my Lady."

"And that is just the trouble. Now that you are back, and fully trained, I need you to be just a servant. The arrangement for the marriage between Lucy and the young Gray Fullbuster has already been decided. We cannot have interferences."

Too late for that.

"I know. I do not mean to sound rude, Your Highness, but I intend to be nothing more that the Princess's tool, and slave. As long as I can protect her, I'm fine with being a whole social level below her."

Layla smiled. "Thank you for being…so understanding, Natsu. And now if you will excuse me…I will retire to my bedroom. You may go see Lucy for the time being…"

Natsu waited until the Queen had left the room, and then stood up. He ran out the doors, past the protesting butler, and went to the one plase he was sure that girl would be.

When he got there, he was right. Surrounded by the royal garden's peonies and tulips was the Princess Lucy Heartfilia, seeming to wait for him under the bright sunlight.

The blonde was wearing all black, and her hair was pinned up with gothic black hair assortments…very different from what the past princess would wear, but Natsu brushed the thought away as she came running towards him.

"Natsu!" she cried and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're back!"

He hesitated a moment, before he finally hugged her back…

**She is the Daughter of Evil…**

"I will be back shortly, Natsu," Lucy said, smiling as she left the library. "I'll be getting some tea from the kitchen."

They had been sitting in the room quietly as the girl had reread a favorite book of hers. Natsu had been standing off to the side, catching up on his studies diligently.

"All right."

The door shut, and he went back to his textbook.

_To conjugate French verbs, you need to…_

The door open again, and Natsu looked up quizzically; the kitchen was a long way from the library. Lucy could not be back so soon, could she? And she wasn't. It was that shy, little maid named Wendy. She looked like a child, but her ability to bring food from place to place was quick and efficient.

"Hello, Wendy," Natsu greeted.

The blue haired girl, whose long locks had been pulled back into a neat braid, nodded to him, stammering, "H-hello, N-N-N-Natsu- s-san."

The boy ducked down his head to continue his reading.

_Exercises, _he wrote out on his piece of parchment.

A cup of tea and biscuits were set down in front of him.

"Ah, if only you were here a second earlier. Lu-the Princess has ran off to get some tea."

Wendy clasped her hands together, and looked around, as if she was scared that she would be punished for talking to him. But it was just a servant-to-servant talk, nothing else. "U-um, I r-ran into h-her in t-the h-h-hallway. She t-told me to g-go on to the l-library, and w-went s-s-somewhere."

"Oh?"

The little girl held his gaze and then asked softly, "Aren't you scared?"

Natsu cocked his head. "Of what? Studying French?"

Wendy shook her head, her blue eyes seeming to tremble, "Of her. Of the Princess. Are you not scared of –" she looked around fearfully – "the Daughter of Evil?"

"The Daughter of-? What in the world is that?"

"The Princess, evil daughter of the king and queen of Heartfilia Kingdom. She prays on the fear of the innocent and revels in the pain of the sinners."

"What?" Natsu laughed. "What a poor description of Lu- the Princess. She's very down-to-earth."

Wendy's eyes lost its frightened state for a moment, and filled with pity. "I've seen it. The man who used to care for the books in the library. He accidentally ripped one of the Princess's favorite books. She had him killed by an assassin. His name was Simon."

_'I used to have a friend named Simon, he was very kind even though he looked very tough…just like you, Natsu' Erza said, smiling._

_ 'What happened to him?'_

_ 'He was killed.'_

Natsu blinked, and then laughed nervously. Both at what the little girl had said, and what he had just remembered. "That can't be true."

"It's okay if you don't believe it. She won't harm you. She's very fond of you," Wendy whispered, and smiled, "Too bad I can't say the same for me, though."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Lucy came in. "Oh, Wendy, what are you two talking about?"

"Fr-Fr-French," Wendy stuttered, "I-I d-don't understand i-it at all. I thought I-I'd ask N-N-Natsu-san to h-help me."

"Oh. Good choice. Natsu's very good at French."

"Y-yes, thank you Princess."

Wendy gave a little curtsy, and hurried to bring the blonde some tea. When she had finished, she wheeled the cart to the door. Just as Lucy sat down, she called out to Wendy, who had already opened the door.

"Oh, and Wendy?"

"Y-yes, Princess?"

"You now have to take care of a job in the kitchen, as well. There's suddenly been an opening," Lucy smiled, and Wendy nodded, then hurried out.

When the girl has left, Natsu turned to the blonde, who was already going back to reading. "Why is there suddenly an opening?"

Lucy looked up, and met his gaze. She chuckled under her breath. "Deciding when to bring tea to me…oh, what a naïve kitchen maid she was."

And that was all. That was all she said.

But Natsu kept asking, "Princess, is it true that a man used to work here?"

The princess looked up again, and smiled amusedly. "You've heard the story? Of course there was…and yes, before you ask, I _did_ order someone to kill him off."

"Why?"

Lucy sighed, as if the pink-headed servant just wasn't getting something very, very simple. "He ripped one of my favorites."

"And…?"

"And what else? It was by Zekua Melon, for goodness sake. One of his limited edition collection of fairy tales! Do you think you can just get that anywhere? Our castle was one of the few who actually had it…and he ripped it, that clumsy fool. Though with his big muscles, I can't imagine why Mother appointed him a position in the Castle Library."

Natsu said nothing, and just stared at the girl. Lucy, seeing no reaction from him, frowned.

"Natsu, did you not say you would do anything for me?"

"I – yes, I did."

"Then, prove it. Prove you would do anything for me. Support my side of the argument. That I was completely right to have an assassin off with Sid – or was it Simon?"

Natsu about to defy her, say no, that it was _wrong _to kill someone, but then he remembered. His parents, lying dead as blood seeped out of them, his whole village ransacked and destroyed as the vile destroyers wiped everyone out, his little sister, taken from his arms as they slit her throat…then nothing. He felt nothing. Then the smiling face of the blonde, her kiss on his cheek, and her thin voice as she said, "…so I love you lots, Natsu."

He opened his mouth, smiled, and said, "Of course Princess. You were right."

Lucy smiled back at him. "Yes, I know."

Then they went back to their activities.

**Later that night…**

"Sweet dreams, Princess," Natsu said, bowing as he left Lucy to her room. She smiled at him, bade him good-bye, and fell out of sight as he shut the door.

Black clothing. Black Hair Assortments. Black personality.

What had happened to her?

Natsu pushed the thought away as he made his way back to his old quarters. But he was feeling rather famished. So, in the end, he decided to go to the kitchen instead. His steps rang in the hallway as he walked past the library, some empty bedrooms, a few guestrooms, and then finally…the kitchen. He pushed the door open, and froze as he saw the scene.

A man with bright, neon orange hair was standing in the middle of the dark kitchen, and his tinted glasses hid his eyes. In his hands was the kitchen maid, but she was entirely different from all the other times Natsu had seen her.

The orange-haired killer glared at Natsu, as if he was the wrongdoer. Blood was smeared all over the stranger's front, and in the maid's chest was a knife, plunged hilt deep into her. Warm, red liquid was dripping everywhere, and the woman's eyes were lifelessly open. Her mouth was slightly agape as well, as if she had been in the middle of trying to scream.

"You saw," the stranger said needlessly. Natsu stared at him emotionlessly. The kitchen maid…the opening for Wendy…Lucy.

"I guess I'll have to kill you, too," the man said, pulling the weapon out of the woman. Her body fell to the ground with a thud and squelch.

Natsu didn't move, but kept on staring as the orange-headed male swung the knife down on him…

"Stop."

The familiar voice stopped the weapon, and Natsu looked at Lucy behind him, her breath coming out in tired puffs.

"Don't do that, Loke. Don't ever try to kill this boy."

The man named Loke stepped back, running the point of his bloody knife against his finger. "It's my job. I assassinate. People see me. I assassinate them."

Lucy ignored his remark and looked disgustedly at the ground. "Did you have to get the commoner's blood all over the ground? Couldn't you have found a less messy way?"

"No."

The blonde glared at him. "No, _Princess."_

"Whatever I call you, the answer's still no. The knife..." he waggled the weapon in the air to stress his point, "is my forte."

"Well, good job," the blonde said calmly, "but next time, do not try to kill Natsu."

"I cannot guarantee anything."

"I mean it," Lucy said softly, "or I will have you as a very fancy _pole _decoration, hung right around…" She pointed at her neck.

"Yes, _Princess," _the man said sarcastically. "I shall have to leave now. And remember, keep him out of here next time. If he witnesses anything again, I'll kill him, I swear."

And with that, Loke climbed out of a window, leaving the remnants of his work behind.

"Shouldn't he clean it?" Natsu asked.

"It's fine. The sight will strike fear into the servants' hearts," Lucy said. "People will not be able to prove it was me."

She handed him something. "Your textbook. You left it behind."

"Oh, right. Thank you."

Lucy smiled, and gestured for him to follow her. He obliged, not sure of what he was feeling inside. They entered her room after a few moments of silently walking. She finally shut the door and sat on the bed, smirking at Natsu all the while.

He stood, very uncomfortable, but gave his full attention to her.

"Loke," she said slowly, smiling, "That piece of crap."

Natsu listened, watching as Lucy spoke.

"He thinks he can disrespect me because he does the filthy deeds I do not want to dirty my hands with. Oh, is he ever wrong."

Lucy sat back, smirking, but sitting properly, "One day, he will try to blackmail me, and take advantage of what I have ordered him to do. Proof, he will say, I have proof. Then, I shall be killed by the people of Heartfilia Kingdom. So, we have to prevent that before that happens, Natsu."

He blinked, then suddenly became aware of what she was implying. "Prin-!"

"Besides, that bloke is far too close to the Fullbusters than what is normal. He is associated with them, I believe. He will one day tell them what I have done, and Fullbuster Kingdom will become the dominant country as everyone turns against me." Lucy cocked her head. "I will be the antagonist, Natsu. The whole world will turn against me, and I will be hated. I will be executed. So we have to stop that before that happens. Do you understand what I'm saying Natsu?"

Natsu blinked and said, "Yes, I understand." And then he bowed, "It shall be done. Anything for you, my Princess."

Lucy smiled approvingly, "He should be at the first bar you get to when you leave the castle to go into town."

The pink-headed boy nodded, and bowed again. He left the room.

**Next morning…**

"And so I said to my darn lazy sister dat dere ain't anybody who willin' enough to clean that stinking horse of yers for only ten Jewels! And she got out dare, and she cleaned it 'erself!"

The bar owner nodded as he listened to his plump wife's ranting about her little sibling. He sighed as he went around back to get the next crate of ingredients to make his beer. His wife followed him, apparently still not done with her chatter.

"And then-!"

Something was malodorous back here. Something very ominous-smelling.

"And…JIM! RIGHT NEXT TO YA! OH SWEET CORN AND PETUNIAS!"

The bar owner, whipped around, then turned back around to see what was next to the crate. There, hidden by shrubbery and grass was a body of an orange-haired man, his mouth open in a scream as someone had slit his throat.

His body was all twisted around, so that his left arm was under him and his right hands was slouched over his back. A couple of flies were already being attracted to him. His blood was still leaking into the ground, not completely dry yet.

"Bonnie," Jim said real slowly, "Get the law over here, NOW!"

That morning, when Lucy saw Natsu cutting off the bloody cuff of his button down shirt, she smiled, and said three words.

"Good job, Natsu."

"Anything for you, Princess."


End file.
